In This Rainy Day
by Lilyka
Summary: Sungguh, Kuroko hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya—atau kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Lagipula Akashi sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Jadi ... tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Short!Oneshot. Shounen-ai. Warnings Inside. RnR Please. Happy AkaKuro Day! (11/4/2013)


Kuroko memandang ke luar jendela sesaat—tidak ada langit biru muda, yang ada hanyalah kumpulan awan mendung yang menghalangi sinar matahari dengan warna kelabu. Tanda-tanda hujan akan turun—belum lagi dengan tebalnya awan keabuan itu, Kuroko yakin hujan akan turun dengan lebat. Ia menghela napas singkat. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda berambut biru langit itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke buku-bukunya yang masih berantakan di atas meja. Ia menaruh buku-buku itu ke dalam tasnya lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika—

_**ZRAAASH**_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**In This Rainy Day**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Cover (c) Artist**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings : Shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, Modus!Kuroko, short oneshot, etc.**_

_**Summary : Kuroko tidak bersikap egois—ia hanya menggunakan kesempatan. Lagipula Akashi membiarkannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy 4/11 Day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

.

* * *

.

Hujan memang cukup sering turun ketika musim gugur. Akhir-akhir ini pun hujan turun dengan derasnya—dan kemarin sangat buruk sehingga kapten klub basket Teikou—Akashi Seijuurou harus mempercepat durasi latihan karena hujan semakin lebat. Sialnya lagi, Kuroko tidak membawa payung sehingga ia harus menunggu hujan mereda—tidak seperti Aomine dan Kise yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan tanpa payung.

Jujur saja Kuroko kagum dengan daya tahan tubuh dua_ teammate_-nya itu—atau memang pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu itu benar, entahlah. Beruntung Kuroko ingat untuk membawa payung hari ini, dan ia tidak harus menunggu hujan berhenti seperti kemarin.

Setelah sampai di tempat loker, ia dapat melihat beberapa murid berdiri di sana; menunggu hujan reda. Kuroko pun tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum—yang langsung ditutupi oleh ekspresi datarnya. Bukan bermaksud jahat, ia hanya merasa sedikit senang karena ia tidak harus menunggu seperti mereka yang tidak membawa payung—kurang lebihnya seperti itulah yang ia rasakan.

Sempat kehilangan fokusnya sejenak, Kuroko pun langsung membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepatunya. Setelah ia mengenakan kedua sepatunya, ia pun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil payung di dalam tasnya, namun_ sesuatu _—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang— kembali mengalihkan fokusnya.

'_Akashi-kun?'_

Dapat terlihat dengan kedua matanya, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sekolah sambil memandangi langit yang hujan—tunggu, tidak mungkin 'kan Akashi tidak membawa payung? Kalau benar, Kuroko benar-benar menyesal telah tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain barusan, belum lagi ia tertawa di atas penderitaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou—semoga ia tidak terkena karma ataupun kutukan setelah ini. Tapi, apa benar Akashi tidak bawa payung? Seingatnya, kemarin pemuda bersurai merah itu membawa payung, walaupun pada akhirnya payung itu tidak terpakai karena ia memutuskan untuk menemani Kuroko sekaligus mengunci gym setelahnya.

Dengan penasaran, Kuroko pun langsung menghampiri kaptennya itu, "Akashi_-kun_."

"Ah, Tetsuya."

"Akashi_-kun_, kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan bodoh—Kuroko tahu itu, hanya berbasa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat—aku baru mau pulang," jawabnya singkat sambil kembali melihat langit mendung. Sebuah payung berwarna merah terlihat berada di genggaman tangannya.

"_Souka_." Kuroko terdiam. Sebuah ide pun muncul di otaknya—katakanlah ia modus, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau sendiri, Tetsuya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu begitu mendengar jawaban singkat Kuroko.

"_Hai,_ aku juga **ingin** pulang." Jawab Kuroko—memberi penekanan pada kata ingin—berharap Akashi menangkap maksudnya.

"Kau lupa membawa payung lagi, Tetsuya?" Ternyata Akashi peka—Kuroko cukup memaksa dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Hening.

.

"Hai. Aku tidak membawa payung."—jangan salahkan Kuroko karena ia berbohong, ia hanya ingin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagipula kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka, dan kesempatan seperti ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Akashi tersenyum, "Jadi, kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Jika Akashi_-kun_ tidak keberatan," balasnya—hanya untuk formalitas, karena ia tahu kalimat ajakan tadi adalah perintah, toh, ia juga yang memberi kode kepada pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

"Tentu tidak." Akashi membuka payung merahnya dan menarik pelan tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, "Ayo."

Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyumannya—dan Akashi yang menyadarinya pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Akashi yang menggengam jemari Kuroko. Sangat erat.

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Payungku sepertinya terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua—lebih baik kau buka payungmu, Tetsuya."

Mata _aqua_ itu dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian di wajah Akashi. Dan sekarang Kuroko tidak dapat menahan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

_Ketahuan?_

_._

—_**OWARI—**_

.

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_**I'M NOT GOMEEEN**_**—YA AMPUN TETSUYA, **_**WHY YOU SO OOC? WHY YOU SO **_**MODUS? AKU GAGAL MEMBUATMU **_**IC**_**, NAK, **_**GOMEN NE**__***cries* **_

**INI PENDEK,**_** I KNOW, **_**LAGI KENA WB SIH #alesanpasaran**

_**HAPPY AKAKURO DAY~~!**_** Buat ngelepas kegalauan gara-gara 236, dengan keadaan gila, kurang asupan, dan brokoro pun aku buat short oneshot ini :')) KUROKO MODUS**_**, I KNOW**_** lol ***_**ignitepasskai***_

**SEKALI LAGI **_**HAPPY AKAKURO DAY**_**! HARAPAN SAYA? AKAKURO **_**DUET SONG**_** PLIIIS, TERUS **_**CHARACTER SONG **_**AKASHI :'3 KALO BUAT DI MANGA TERSERAH DEH, GALAU RAKUZAN APA SEIRIN YANG MENANG, HATI INI SAKIT #_brokoroplis_**

**.**

_**LET'S CONQUER THIS WORLD WITH AKAKURO LOVE! ALL HAIL AKAKURO! **_**XDD**

—_**Lilyka—**_

_**.**_

**04/11/2013**


End file.
